Guilty Pleasure
by Shadowfax234
Summary: Hermione is shocked when a certain Slytherin is picked for head boy while she's picked for head girl. Although they are blind to it...this might bring them closer.


Hermione sucked in her cheeks in disgust as she plopped herself in a nearby chair. HE was head boy. And SHE was head girl. How could've this happened! One moment everything was jim dandy, and now that pure blooded cockroach was going to be working alongside her? Truly, life sucked major.

"Humph." Hermione grumbled to herself.

"What's eating you, 'Mione?" A familiar voice popped up

"Not now Ronald, I've just found out that our one and only slick haired creep is head boy."

"Well, I mean duh. You didn't expect ME to get it did you?"

"That one I didn't even have to think about."

Hermione grinned and stuck her tongue out at Ron, who just shrugged his shoulders. But that thought still troubled the mystified Hermione. "Why did Draco Malfoy get head boy?" Maybe it was his father. Yes. That had to be it. His father was so evil that he could practically get voted president by glaring. No. Dumbledore wouldn't stand for a Voldemort follower. It had to be Draco's friendship with Snape. Snape had a liking for Draco. I mean, how could he not? They're both evil lying scumbags, anyway. Snape could've done it.

"Sorry to interrupt your thought session, Herm. But we seriously have to go to class." Ron glanced nervously at his watch, "And besides, Harry's meeting us there."

"When did you turn into Mr. Mom?" Hermione snapped, clearly in a bad mood.

"…Sorry, but we seriously need to-"

"Oh all right, Ron! Keep your hat on, I'm coming!" Hermione grumbled, tossing miscellaneous books into a small bag and rushing out the door.

Hermione and Ron flew down the hallway, receiving dirty looks from the portraits who kept barking at them to slow down. Hermione didn't even care, because the class they had was potions…and Snape was rumored to be extra cranky that day. But they were delayed because Ron kept dropping his parchment and screaming, "BLOODY HELL!" all across the hallway. Finally, they entered class breathless.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Snape smirked.

"Sir-We-" Ron began to explain.

"I'll have none of your idiotic excuses, Weasly!" Snape barked, "Detention! Now go find your seats."

Hermione and Ron slumped in their seats, Draco and his comarades sneering from behind them. Harry had a wooried expression on his face, but couldn't ask since Snape had his watchful eye directly on the threesome.

"You'll work in partners, today!" Snape said, "And _I'll _be choosing them!"

On cue, a grumble arose from the students.

"SILENCE! Or you'll all receive DETENTIONS!" Snape rapped his wand on the desk. "That's better. Potter and Crabbe! Weasly and Goyle! Granger and Malfoy! Parkington and Longbottom! Finnigan and-"

The list was interrupted by Hermione, who moaned. Malfoy ruining her life twice in one day? This has got to be a nightmare. But the list continued on, and Hermione knew it wasn't.

"So, Granger, I bet you're smitten since we're partners." Draco drawled.

"Completely the opposite," Hermione answered coldly, turing her face away.

Draco just snickered and opened his potions book. Hermione peeked over his shoulder to look at the directions, but accidentally caught a scent of his smell.

"Wow, he smells pretty nice," Hermione found herself thinking, "Wait…why did I even think about that! He's a prat!"

Hermione was so disgusted with herself that she couldn't even think about anything for the first two ingredients. Malfoy ended up doing those by himself, but didn't seem to care much, just humming a little song to himself. He was actually pretty good at singing, surprisingly.

"You know Malfoy, for a foul-mouthed cockroach, your singing voice isn't too shabby." Hermione blurted out, turning red for the foolishness she had for saying something actually NICE to her rival.

Draco looked equally shocked at Hermione. But his face restored into his usual smirk in a couple seconds.

"Yes, I know that Granger. I'm in a band, you know. We're not too bad, actually."

"Oh, really? I suppose this isn't a band that sings Barney songs, is it?"

Malfoy laughed a little, "No, actually we sing our OWN songs."

"I'll have to give it a listen sometime." Hermione said, a little too eagerly for her liking.

"Maybe you should. Cause we're the best freaking band you'd ever hear. And then you'd HAVE to compliment us."

"Dream on." Hermione smirked.

"Oh, I shall."

"GRANGER! MALFOY! I've never seen more lazy workers in my life! You both have detention on Wednesday! Snape suddenly screamed.

"I guess we'll meet again, huh Granger." Draco sneered at the dumbstruck Hermione.

> How ya like? Please review:D

-Tay


End file.
